Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building construction site light and cable system. In particular, it relates to a light and cable system that hangs from an overhead I-beam, pipes, and/or wood beams in the construction site, and provides lights, cable holders, electrical outlets and other items.
Description of Related Art
The construction of a building, especially the construction of a commercial building, runs into several safety problems during construction. Light needs to be provided before fixtures are in place, outlets need to be provided before they are available, and power cords for equipment, electricity, compressors and the like are required to be off the floor, where they are out of the way of workers and others walking around. In addition, communication between workers is necessary.
While some devices for holding cables are known, and certainly lights and outlets are well-known, providing them all at once presents a problem, and frequently means use of several devices. In some cases, it means jury rigging a number of different ways of getting equipment cables out of the way. As regulations continue to tighten, there needs to be a better means, especially in commercial construction sites, to provide organization for these construction needs. Construction sites frequently have overhead I-beams, pipes and/or wood beams.